


Something Good

by heroisms (tiny_white_hats)



Series: tumblr ficlets [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tumblr Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2255535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_white_hats/pseuds/heroisms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hmmm,” Kira hummed happily. Malia was as tense as piano wire beside her, still too new to anxiety and uncertainty and all the fragile emotions humans were haunted by, so Kira smiled up at her, wanting to see her relax. “I’m glad you stayed.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Good

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or its characters, I just write about them because their storylines make me sad.
> 
> written for spraybary on tumblr, who requested malira fluff talking about where their relationship was going.  
> originally posted to tumblr here: http://meerareeds.co.vu/post/96644698178/something-good-kira-malia

Kira woke up to find Malia still in bed beside her, absently braiding loose strands of Kira’s hair. Malia didn’t notice she had woken up, humming absently as she combed her fingers through Kira’s hair. Malia had gotten on top of the blankets while they slept, and curled into a ball against Kira’s side, leaning up on one elbow to look down at Kira’s head.

“Hey,” Kira murmured sleepily, grabbing Malia’s attention, “you’re still here.”

Malia shrugged, flashing an overly bright smile. “Yep.”

“You didn’t leave while I was asleep this time.”

Another too wide smile, and Malia’s hands stilled and pressed into Kira’s pillow, scared she had overstayed her welcome. “Nope!”

“Hmmm,” Kira hummed happily. Malia was as tense as piano wire beside her, still too new to anxiety and uncertainty and all the fragile emotions humans were haunted by, so Kira smiled up at her, wanting to see her relax. “I’m glad you stayed.”

Malia’s face melted into an honest smile, her nose wrinkling just a little. “I wasn’t sure,” she said with a shrug, smile staying strong. Kira leaned in to kiss the tip of her nose. “But Lydia said that it’s what girlfriends do.”

It was Kira’s turn to grin. “Are we? Girlfriends?”

“Well, that’s what Lydia told me.” Malia just blinked at Kira, unperturbed. This was one of those things that meant so much more to Kira than it ever would to Malia, who saw the world so differently than anything Kira could imagine. Kira frowned in concentration, reaching up over the blankets to take Malia’s hand in her own. 

“Well,” she said slowly. “That’s not really something Lydia decides.”

Malia nodded, then cocked her head to the side. “So, are we not girlfriends, then? What are we then?”

“I don’t know, something good” Kira shrugged. “Do you not want to be girlfriends?”

“I don’t know what I want,” Malia answered, voice rumbling lowly, almost like a growl. “Humans overcomplicate everything.”

“Okay,” Kira nodded. “Then let’s uncomplicate it.”

“How?”

“Let’s not worry about girlfriends or dating or all of that, and just figure out what we want for us.”

“Girlfriend is a dumb word anyways,” Malia grumbled, still distracted by her nearly constant frustration at human social constructs. “It just girl and friend. It’s like fireplace, except it’s not, because Lydia is a girl and my friend, but I can’t call her my girlfriend.”

“Then let’s not use girlfriend, alright, Malia?” Kira asked, tracing fingers through Malia’s bangs. Sometimes Malia’s focus was all over the place, leftover survival instincts probably, but Kira didn’t mind. It was endearing, when they weren’t trying to study. 

“Then what do we say instead?”

“How about we don’t use any specific words instead of girlfriend? We talk about what we want, but we don’t need to give it a name.”

“I like that better,” Malia nodded. Kira wants to hit herself for not catching on sooner. She had known that Malia was easily frustrated by things that didn’t make sense to her, and that the absurd semantics that humans hid behind were unfathomable to her. It was easier for coyotes, Kira thought, and now all of the implicit differences between friends and more than friends and girlfriends were impossible to translate in a way Malia understood.

“So,” Kira asked quietly. She was careful to make eye contact, she’d learned early on in her hesitant relationship with the other girl that eye contact was important to Malia, and she ran her free hand through Malia’s hair again. “What do you want?”

“You,” Malia said immediately, unabashed in her bluntness. “I just want to be with you

“It’s funny,” Kira smiled, “because that’s exactly what I was going to say.”

fin.


End file.
